Bane
Forced to serve a life sentence for the crimes of his father, Bane was born and raised in the underground prison, Peña Duro. There, he forged himself into the pinnacle of physical and mental potential all without seeing the light of day. Eventually escaping into the outside world, Bane forged a rivalry with the new Batman. Biography Early Life Bane's father Ubu was a high ranking member of the League of Assassins, serving as one of Ra's al Ghul's bodyguards. However Ubu attempted to claim power from Ra's, but was foiled by one of Ra's most skilled students, Bruce Wayne. Ubu then killed himself rather than submit to the Demons ideas of torment, and so Ra's would inflect said punishment on another. For since Ubu had impregnated a woman in a nearby village, the child that would be born would be sentenced to the fate that Ubu would have received. The child was raised from birth within the harsh prison known as Peña Dura, in the Caribbean Republic of Santa Prisca. He was named Bane by the warden after his first murder as an adolescent, and as he grew to adult hood he became the most feared and respected inmate, the "king" of Pena Duro. Gifted with physical prowess and natural intelligence, he used his time in study, meditation and exercise to hone his body and mind to the peak of human potential. Escape and Keys to Destruction It would be the stories from another inmate, about rumors of a monster that lived in Gotham City known as the Batman, that would inspire Bane to escape and look for new "prisons" to conquer. In order to escape, Bane arranged for numerous drugs to be administered into him so that the reaction would make it appear as if he was dead. The Warden indeed bought into the trick and tossed Bane's carcass into the sea, where Bane would awake after the drugs wore off, and made his way to the prison helicopter, where he escaped by killing the pilot and taking the vehicle. In order for Bane to claim his prey, he would need power, and so Bane would search for the power needed to kill the Batman. Bane then learned of such power existence when he learned that Super-Soldiers led by the malevolent Deathstroke's campaign in Starling City. In the aftermath of that war, Bane searched through the dead Mirakuru-Soldiers that managed to be killed without being cured, but found that they were all in the custody of ARGUS. Yet to the fortune of Bane, Eobard Thawne, used the formula that Cisco Ramon and Catlin Snow had gotten from Felicity Smoak, to create a new series of Super-Soldier Serums with different variants. After the Particle Accelerator exploded, Bane was contacted by Thawne who offered him the formula on condition that he test it. After the test was proven successful with the serum Bane dubbed "Venom", Thawne let him keep the formula, and set Bane loose, while Eobard added the results of the experiment to his research involving Meta-Humans. Bane traveled to Gotham to set about his destiny to be the king. His first step was hunting down this mythological Batman and breaking him. Powers and Abilities Venom Usage: Bane's use of the Super-steroid Venom allowed him to temporarily enhance his physical functions to superhuman levels, particularly his strength, endurance, and speed. His body's senses and healing abilities are also augmented to a degree. Bane needs to periodically inject himself with Venom to retain these abilities, although overuse can result in temporary insanity. * Superhuman Strength: The primary effect of Venom is that it enhances strength to low superhuman levels, depending on how much venom is injected. Bane has been shown to be stronger than Batman even without the Venom, and while injected is able to bend thick steel. When Bane injects the maximum amount of Venom that is considered healthy into himself, he becomes capable of lifting about 2 tons. He is ultimately capable of exceeding his limit to 3 tons, though not without temporarily losing control over himself. * Enhanced Reflexes: Under the effects of Venom, Bane can react just as fast as the fittest human can. Able to react as fast if not a margin faster than Batman, Bane has fought many opponents while applying his tactics and supporting his massive frame. * Enhanced Speed: Under the effects of Venom, Bane can run as fast as the fittest human can. Running on par with Olympic runners, Bane can support his weight while maintaining a high rate of speed. * Superhuman Stamina: Under the effects of Venom, Bane can fight almost forever. As long as he can continue to pump Venom into his veins he can continue fighting indefinitely. While on a single dose of venom Bane has fought many battles for many hours and never seemingly stopped. * Superhuman Durability: Under the effects of Venom, Bane can withstand powerful blows from Meta-Humans, multiple bullets and explosions. With mere scratches and bruises Bane has withstood extreme torment at the hands of his enemies. * Accelerated Healing: Bane can also use his Venom as a form of medicine to heal from injuries, poisons and diseases. Depending on how devastating the injury, Bane needs to inject a certain amount of Venom into himself. When faced with extreme wounds, such as many broken bones, excessive blood loss, or terminal poisons or diseases, Bane needs to inject an unhealthy amount of venom which will cause him to temporarily go berserk in order to heal properly. Equipment * Venom: When Bane made use of Venom, he injected it into his brain through a special tube which was connected to wrist cuffs. Activating the control key, Bane could send large amounts of Venom directly into his brain for maximum effect. Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Injustice Society Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Meta-Humans Category:Drug Users